Handling the news
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: How will Callie react to Stef's cancer? This will be a mini series. I hope everyone enjoys it and remember feedback is always super helpful and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Callie find's out Stef has precancer and it causes her to act out more than usual. Will Callie be able to change her ways? Can Stef and Lena help Callie figure out how she feel's and admit it? Will Callie stick around long enough to find out if Stef is ok? Does Callie's world get turned more upside down. This idea came to me in a dream so I thought I would write it. Callie is 15 and adopted, she had come to the foster's when she was 14. Nobody has any idea that the Quinn's exist, Brandon and Callie were never a thing or in love just good friend's. I hope you enjoy this. Please leave feedback it make's writing so much easier and more fun.**_

All the kid's were upstairs, it was a thursday night and everyone had school tomorrow. Lena and Stef were in the kitchen discussing Stef's news.

"Lena how are we going to tell them? Do we tell them together or separate?" Stef question. She had just found out about her precancer telling Lena and soon the kids.

"We just tell them, I think we should tell them all together then any question's they have can be answered all at once." Lena explained sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "I think we should tell them now, with school tomorrow it would be a good distraction for them."

Stef sighed her heart was racing and she was terrified to break this news to her family. She knew the news could have been much worse but it was still just as terrifying. She took a deep breath looking over to Lena who called the kid's downstairs before making there way to the living room.

"Kid's family meeting!" Lena yelled as she grabbed Stef's hand leading her to the living room.

"Stef honey, you don't need to be strong about this. Let us be strong for you, you will be Ok" Lena said before kissing her wife's lips as each kid made their way down the stairs.

"Everything ok?" Jude asked taking a seat on the couch.

"What did Jesus do?" Mariana asked interrupting Jude's question.

"I didn't do anything" Jesus said squishing Mariana on the couch making her squeal.

"Kid's enough! I need each of you to sit down, be quiet, and listen to mom and I" Lena said breaking up the argument before it started.

Callie sat at the end of the couch closest to the door while Brandon stood behind both mom's with his hand resting on Stef's shoulder. Stef placed her hand over Brandon's and began to speak.

"Alright my babies' Mama and I have some not so great news that we need to tell you." Stef began and Lena took over.

"It might sound scary and you might be confused but that's why were are here we need to get through this as a family." Lena said giving Stef a reassuring smile to finish the conversation.

Stef felt her heart drop each of her kid's looked. "After many test's and appointment's my loves we found out that I have Stage 0 breast cancer."

Stef squeezed Brandon's hand as he threw himself into his mom's arms. He was scared and needed his mom to be ok.

Each kid looked at each other confused with tear's in their eyes. Callie stood up from her seat throwing her phone to the ground before running out the door.

"CALLIE!" Lena yelled running to the door unable to grab her. "STEF!" Lena yelled worried.

Stef took off out the door within second's running after Callie.

"CALLIE!" Stef screamed running after her daughter.

Callie was panicking, she didn't know where to run she just knew she had too. After about 15 minutes of running she ended up in grass field near a park. Callie couldn't breath she was exhausted. Not seeing or hearing Stef, Callie decided to take a few minutes rest.

Stef had noticed Callie standing in the grass, and began picking up her pace. "Callie!" She yelled as she got closer grabbing Callie's arm. "Love."

Callie couldn't run her mother's touch is all it took for her to drop to the ground in tears crying hysterically.

Stef helped Callie onto the ground sitting beside her as she held her crying daughter.

"Callie, my love." Stef said trying to calm her daughter and she rubbed her back.

Stef sat there in silence listening to Callie's sob's. After about 30 minutes Stef could hear her crying fading. Her shirt was drenched in tear's and snot but if it meant being there for her daughter she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh love. Please talk to me" Stef said holding back her own tear's. The sight of how broken Callie was tore her apart. "Baby I need you to talk to me." Stef begged looking into her daughter's eyes.

After 10 minutes of silence Stef grabbed Callie's hand. "Let's go home" Stef said softly she knew there was still a lot of things to discuss.

Callie forced her hand away. "You go, I'm not going"

Stef grabbed her arm before she could run. "Callie come with me, we will go home and we will talk" She said sternly.

Callie reluctantly nodded she wanted to run but she knew that there was no way she could get away from Stef.

Stef pulled Callie into a hug holding her gently placing kisses on her head. "My love we have so much to talk about when we get home"

The two walked home neither one of them knowing what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave feedback. I needed a filler chapter and thought I would add a Stef/Callie moment.

Stef grabbed Callie's hand before opening the door. "Callie we are going to go inside and as a family finish talking about this."

Callie nodded before entering the house where she was greeted by Lena. "Oh Callie you scared me." She said as she pulled Callie into a hug.

"Sorry" Callie mumbled as she pulled out of Lena's embrace.

"Ok time to finish this conversation!" Stef said leading Callie into the living room.

"KIDS!" Lena yelled before making her way to the living room. Stef was sitting beside Callie, their arms linked together so Callie couldn't run.

Lena took a seat on the other side of Callie resting her hand on her knee as all the kids made their way down the stairs taking their seats.

"Now, does anyone have any questions they would like to ask?" Stef asked after everyone took their seats.

Brandon and Jesus both shook their head's no.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jude asked with worry in his voice.

Stef and Lena could both feel Callie tense up at the question. Lena patted Callie's knee to assure her everything was ok.

"Of course I will love." Stef said trying to reassure him.

Mariana took a deep breath before speaking. "Does it hurt? How do you feel?"

Callie's breathing got heavier and her face began to scrunch up like when she was about to blow up. Lena squeezed Callie's knee and Stef answered.

"No it doesn't hurt and I feel alright!" Stef said giving Mariana a smile.

Lena decided to interrupt before more questions could be asked. "Alright kids I want everyone to go get ready for bed."

Each kid made their way up the stairs to get ready for bed leaving Stef and Lena together on the couch.

"Do you think Callie is ok?" Lena asked looking up the stairs.

"I think she will be, we just need to keep an eye on her" Stef said kissing Lena's head before standing up. "I also think we should make sure they get their butts in bed" She added with a smile grabbing her wifes hand.

Lena and Stef made their way upstairs into their room to get ready for bed. Lena was laying in bed reading a book while Stef went to check on all the kids, going into Brandon's room first. "Good night B. I love you" Stef said kissing Brandon's head.

"Goodnight mom, love you too." He said getting comfortable in his bed.

Next she went into Jude and Jesus's room. "Goodnight boys time to turn off the video games." She said giving them a smile and turning off the light's before heading to the girls room.

Stef smiled watching the girls get into bed. "Good night my loves, sleep well" She said.

"Hey mom?" Mariana said patting the spot beside her bed. Stef walked over taking the seat next to her daughter before tucking her in.

"What's up?" Stef asked kissing Mariana's head.

Callie had been laying in her bed watching the ceiling trying to tune the conversation out.

"Are you going to be ok?" Mariana asked fighting back tears.

Stef shifted closer to Mariana combing her fingers through her long black hair. "Of course I am."

"I have one more question." Mariana said very hesitant on if she wanted an answer.

"Ask away." Stef said with a smile.

"What happens next?"

Before Stef got a chance to answer Callie sat up in her bed yelling. "Mariana stop asking so many fucking question, mom dies that's what happens next!" She yelled her voice was cracking as if she was trying not to cry running out of the room slamming the door behind her. She quietly closed the front door and laid in the grass letting her tears fall.

Lena heard the noise after coming into the girls room to see Mariana crying in Stef's arms with all three boys hurrying into the room.

"Stef where is Callie?" Lena asked looking around the room.

Stef took a deep breath before answering. "She got pissed that Mariana asked a question then started yelling and slammed the door."

"Boy's back to your rooms." Lena said making her way down the stairs. After looking all around downstairs Lena saw Callie through the kitchen window laying in the grass.

Lena quietly opened the door walking over to Callie. Lena could tell she was crying.

"Callie come inside" Lena said looking at her daughter. Callie ignored her as if she hadn't heard her.

"Lena may I please have a minute with Callie?" Stef asked walking towards Lena helping her off the ground.

Lena kissed Stef's lips before making her way inside.

Stef looked at Callie for a minute before laying beside her so close their hips were touching.

Tears began to fall more as Callie looked up at the stars. Stef reached and grabbed Callie's hand before speaking.

"You know, I couldn't figure out why you ran earlier or why you tensed up at the question Mariana asked in your room. I think I get it. You ran because you were scared you thought that if you weren't around you couldn't feel the pain you felt when I told you the news. You tensed up at the questions because you were scared of the answer, and I think your answer to Mariana's question was your way of telling us how you feel, but sweets that isn't how you get through this." Stef said before pausing.

Stef ran her thumb across Callie's hand. "Callie I need you to talk to me." She said looking over at her daughter. After a few minutes of silence Stef spoke again. "Talk to me!" She said a little more sternly this time getting Callie to speak.

"I ran because if I left you and mama it would hurt less than you leaving me. I didn't want to hear the questions because I don't want this to be real." Callie said before closing her eyes.

Stef laid there in silence collecting her thoughts until she could figure out what to say. "Love I will be ok. They are taking the cancer out before it forms. It is real, none of us want it to be but it is. I'm not leaving you Callie." Stef said squeezing her daughters hand.

Callie nodded her head reluctantly before turning to look at Stef. "What if you do die?"

Stef's heart broke she could see how scared her daughter was, she knew nothing she said could take that thought away. "Callie love I am having a surgery to remove my breasts to keep that from happening. That's what we didn't get the chance to talk about."

Callie wiped her eyes as Stef stood up. "Now get up and go to bed."

Stef reached her hand out holding it out for Callie helping her off the ground. They both headed inside and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait with this chapter. I have been writing several things and had to think of an idea for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys, and please leave feedback as well as suggestions on what you would like to see happen. :) This is a pretty short chapter because I like to give you all something to look forward to in the next chapter.**

"Jesus, Jude get up and get ready for school!" Lena said as she walked into each bedroom. "Brandon get up!" "Callie and Mariana get up so you're not late for school.

After waking up each of the children Lena went down stair's where she was greeted by her wife.

"Well good morning my love. Don't you look beautiful." Stef said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around Lena kissing her lips passionately.

Lena lightly pushed Stef away raising her eyebrows at her. "We have five children upstairs and an hour to have them out the door for school so no funny business."

Stef smiled kissing her wife once more before pulling away as Jesus walked in the kitchen. "That's gross I came in the kitchen to eat not watch you guys make out." He said taking his place at the table.

Both Lena and Stef let out a small laugh as the other kid's joined the kitchen taking their seats. The two ladies quickly filled the plates handing them to each kid, before grabbing their own.

Jesus finished plate going back for seconds, Jude was still on his first pancake which was normal for him as he is a slow eater, Brandon was full and

Mariana went upstairs to do her makeup. Callie cut up her pancake pushing it around her plate, she wasn't hungry.

"Cal everything alright?" Lena asked standing up to clear her plate.

Callie nodded yes and cleared her plate. "Would it be alright if I walked to school?"

Lena looked at Stef who shrugged her shoulders before looking at Callie. "Everything alright sweets?" Stef asked turning in her chair to face her daughter.

"Yes everything is ok, I'm just not feeling well and thing the fresh air might help." She said giving Stef a half smile.

"Let me see if you have a fever love." Stef said feeling Callie's forehead before she pushed her hand away.

"Stop! I don't feel well and I need air, not to be checked if I'm sick like a baby." Callie yelled before grabbing her backpack storming out the door slamming it shut behind her.

Lena walked over to Stef wrapping her arms around her from behind resting her chin on Stef's shoulder. "Honey she's just stressed."

Stef smiled and nodded before setting her coffee on the table. "I need to get to work have a nice day." Stef said kissing Lena's lips before heading to her car.

"Kid's lets go anyone who is late will be grounded for a week!" Lena yelled grabbing her purse.

All four kid's ran out to the car piling in as they drove off.

"Mama wait. Where's Callie?" Jude asked looking through the window to see if he could see Callie.

"She decided to walk baby she will be at school when we get there." She said reassuringly hoping she was right.

Everyone arrived at school and headed to first period, a class Brandon often shared with Callie. As Brandon looked around he noticed Callie wasn't in class and decided to text her before the bell rang.

 _ **Hey Callie, where are you? Mom's are going to kill you if they find out you ditched. -Brandon**_

Callie heard her phone buzz as she sat on a old park bench waiting for Wyatt. It hadn't taken long for Wyatt to show up this was their spot. It was a old worn out park bench, in the woods of a old hiking trail, people rarely ever went on.

"Did you bring it?" Callie asked looking at Wyatt as he had a bag hanging from behind his back.

"Now that's a stupid question!" Wyatt said handing the bag to Callie.

Callie gave Wyatt a shy smile as she accepted the bag pulling out each item. "Damn Wyatt how much do you think we need?"

"Enough to make us forget life and people." He said pulling out two 24 ounce cans of Bud light handing one to Callie. "I hope you don't plan on going home tonight if you're going to be drinking.

Callie smiled as she took a drink of the beer. "Oh trust me I am not going back tonight they wont even notice with everything going on."


	4. Chapter 4

**As always feedback is highly appreciated. Enjoy!**

 _Where the hell is she? Why hasn't she responded to my text?_ Brandon thought as Timothy continued with his lecture. After first period Brandon decided to call Callie letting out a deep breath when he got no answer. Where the hell is she? Is she ok? Do I go look for her? Do I tell mom's she isn't here?

Brandon's thoughts began to race as he realized all the possibilities of what could have happened to Callie.

 _ **Callie please text me back I won't say anything about you ditching I just need to know you are ok. -Brandon.**_

Brandon slid his phone in his pocket heading into his second class of the day.

Callie finished her beer halfway when she decided to text Brandon back, in hopes it would keep her from getting caught. She didn't want her mom's to know what she was doing but at the same time she did. Never would she admit it but she loved having their attention.

 _ **I'm ok Brandon, just needed some air and a day away from the drama at school. -Callie**_

Brandon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and knew it was probably Callie, he had to check it but if he got caught texting in class he knew that would be a whole other set of problems. Brandon quietly walked up to the teacher luckily it was time to do an assignment and not the middle of a lecture.

"Brandon how may I help you?" The older teacher said looking at him.

"May I please use the restroom? I'll be quick I promise."

The elderly teacher gave him permission, he had to make it seem like he was walking normal pace but couldn't help but to run.

Brandon stood outside the door just out of the view of the window as he read the text from Callie before replying.

 _ **Callie mom's are going to kill you if they find out. Get to school. -Brandon**_

Brandon waited for a reply before he realized she wouldn't reply. He slid his phone back into his pocket taking a seat at his desk. It was now the last period, it had been hours since the last text from Callie so he decided to send another message. This time during his free period where he normally played piano.

 _ **Callie seriously text me back or I will tell mom's. -Brandon**_

Callie was now three beers in. She wasn't drunk but knew after a few more drinks she would be.

 _ **Leave me alone. -Callie**_

Brandon read the message and decided to go on with his day.

After the bell rang all the kid's made their way to Lena's office to wait for their ride home. Lena had a board meeting that would take a couple hours so the kid's were told to either walk home or wait for the meeting to get over.

Lena came into her office around 6pm ready to leave for the day Jude and Mariana were the only ones left waiting for a ride.

After the 3 made their way home Lena started dinner. Stef had just walked in the door when dinner wass done at 7:30.

"Hey love how was work?" Lena asked pulling the chicken out of the oven.

"It was good, how was your day?" Stef asked setting the table.

Lena set the chicken and the vegetables on the table before Calling the kids down. "Good just long I had a board meeting." She explained. All the kids made their way down stairs taking their places at the table. Stef was the first to realize Callie wasn't sitting beside her. "Where is Callie?" She asked looking at Lena.

"Jesus? Brandon? Didn't Callie walk home with you?" Lena asked looking at the two boys who both shook their head no.

"Damn it!" Stef yelled throwing her fork on the table as she picked up her phone to check the location.

"Stef language we can just track her phone." Lena said trying to remain calm for the other children.

Brandon's eyes got wide he had never seen Stef look so mad. He pulled out his phone and decided to text Callie.

 _ **I don't know where you are but you need to get home NOW. Mom's noticed you're gone and they are pissed at least text them and say you got held up at group or something. -Brandon**_

Stef threw on her jacket grabbing her purse and key's.

"Stef what are you doing?" Lena asked already knowing the answer she could see how pissed she was and knew her finding Callie would do more damage than good.

"I'm going to get our daughter." She said storming out of the house to her car. Lena sighed as she cleared her plate no longer wanting to eat.

Callie was now drunk, she read Brandon's text and decided to reply.

 _ **oh djor-Callie**_

Callie hit the button on the top of her phone to turn off the GPS the last thing she needed was to deal with her parent's finding out she was drunk even if a small part of her wanted them to find out. After a few minutes Callie decided to lay down and try to sleep it off. Luckily she hadn't been completely wasted as Wyatt had cut her off when he left to go home.

Brandon sat at his seat in the kitchen trying to figure out what Callie's test was supposed to say before.

Stef was driving to the general area it had said Callie's phone was and decided to try and call her. After several rings she was sent to voice mail.

Stef yelled in frustration as she threw her phone to the passenger side floor. She couldn't figure out why Callie would do this after their conversation last night thinking they had addressed the issue.

Stef pulled into the parking lot of the old park, it was dark as there was no lights around for miles. She reached into her glove box and pulling out a flash light she kept in case of an emergency. Pulling out her phone she went to the location app to pinpoint where exactly Callie was. "Shit!" she yelled when it had shown her location was now turned off. Stef decided to send Lena a text before walking around the park to find Callie.

 _ **Callie turned off her location so I have no way to see where she is. -Stef**_

Stef had looked down to see she was still in her police uniform. Quickly she undid the belt setting it in her trunk, undoing her shirt revealing her black t shirt she wore underneath. She took her flashlight and began walking through the park calling Callie's name.

Lena was doing dishes when she heard the ding on her phone to tell her she got a text. She dried her hands unlocking her phone reading Stef's text.

 _ **You'll find her honey. Just remember to stay calm.-Lena**_

Stef was shining her flashlight in every direction looking for Callie when she received the text from Lena.

 _ **I know I'll find her the real question is will I bring her home alive or will I kill her before that happens. -Stef**_

Lena read the text she knew Stef was being sarcastic.

 _ **Not funny Stef. You bring my daughter home alive or you may not live to see tomorrow.-Lena.**_

Stef ignored the text as she saw what looked like a person laying on a bench and began running that way.

The light from the flashlight had woken Callie making her eyes go big realizing who it was. Callie quickly stood up from the bench ready to run when she stumbled to the ground. She wasn't completely drunk anymore she was sober enough to realize what was happening and to remember what will have happened in the morning.

Callie pulled herself up from the ground but couldn't get away fast enough Stef grabbed Callie's arm with a grip Callie couldn't break from.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING CALLIE?" Stef yelled noticing the smell of alcohol. "ARE YOU FUCKING DRUNK RIGHT NOW?" She screamed louder causing Callie to flinch a bit, she had never seen Stef so angry and didn't know what to expect.

Callie remained silent she wasn't sure if talking would do more damage.

"You have 2 seconds to answer me and I suggest your ass answer me because as of right now you are grounded for the rest of your life." Stef yelled walking to the car holding Callie's arm so she couldn't run.

Callie still remained silent. The drive home was so quiet you could hear every little noise the car made. You could feel the tension in the car which made Callie uncomfortable. After they arrived at home Stef turned and looked at Callie as they walked to the door.

"You are to go inside and go upstairs. You are not allowed to much as hi to anyone. The only person you are to answer to is mama. Go now!" Stef said a little harshly push the door open.

Callie did as she was told she walked right to her room laying on her bed where she instantly fell asleep.

 _Tomorrow is going to be hell._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"Kid's please go upstairs and get ready for bed I need to talk to mama." Stef said pointing to the stairs.

The four kids ran up the stairs to their rooms why Stef sat in the kitchen chair. "Lena what the hell are we going to do about Callie, because I'm done!" Stef said frustrated.

Lena rubbed Stef's shoulders. "I don't know babe." She said kissing Stef's head.

"Do you think she skipped school today to go to the park? Where did she get the alcohol?" Stef asked placing her hands ocer Lena's.

Lena thought for a second before realizing she hadn't seen Callie. "I don't know about the alcohol but let me check the attendance list." She said walking over to grab her work computer.

Lena quickly walked back to the kitchen placing her computer on the counter, logging into the attendance chart's scrolling through the list. "I do not see her name."

Stef stood up walking towards the stairs when Lena pulled her back. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to kick our daughter's ass." She said half joking.

"Stef stop give her till morning, it'll give us time to figure out what to do with her." Lena said kissing her cheek. Both ladies made their way up to the room discussing Callie until they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lot's of Stef/Callie here. This was my favorite chapter to right so far. Hope everyone like's it.**

The next morning Stef decided to wake up the kids for school. Brandon was the first one to be woken up, followed by Jesus and Jude before she made her way into the girls room quietly waking Mariana. After Mariana left the room Stef decided she was going to give Callie hell for drinking.

"Wake up!" Stef yelled clapping her hands loudly making Callie groan and hold her head.

"You have 30 minutes to be up and ready for school Mama is driving you and that is not up for discussion." Stef said picking up Mariana's pillow throwing it at Callie.

Lena came up the stairs with a Tylenol and a glass of water handing it to Callie. "Stef that was a little harsh."

Stef let out a smile before walking out of the room letting Lena speak with Callie.

"Care to explain?" Lena asked without getting a answer, she decided to use this time to explain how today was going to work.

"Mom and me were talking and we have decided on top of being grounded, you will be cleaning the kitchen after dinner every night by yourself for the next week, you will ride with me to and from school, you will not be left unattended at school until we know we can trust you to show up. That being said you will have in school suspension for ditching and you will spend it in my office completing your school work. You will not be allowed to have your door shut unless it's to change since we will need to keep an eye on you. No phone, No computer and No TV." Lena said grabbing both electronics from the bedside table.

"Now get up and get dressed. Love you." Lena said receiving a stare from Callie as she walked out and Stef walked in.

Callie looked over noticing Stef and groaned. "Uhhh"

Stef gave Callie a look telling her to stop before she began speaking. "On top of everything mama told you, you will have a bedtime of 8:00 and will wake up at 6:00. No friends will be allowed over. You should be happy this is your punishment because if I'm being honest with you Callie if you weren't my daughter I would have arrested your ass. That was a really stupid thing to do." She said sternly. "Love you."

Callie got up and got ready for the day this is the worse punishment she had ever had while living with the Foster's. She could see the disappointment on both Stef and Lena's faces but she couldn't help it pushing their buttons and pissing them off gave Callie a small relief from her stress. She didn't know how to deal with everything, she was scared and mad. More than anything she wanted to make the news Stef had told her go away.

Making her way down stairs she grabbed her bag waiting by the door for Lena, something in her was telling her to run why the rest of her was telling her to stay.

"Backpacks, it's time to go!" Lena said ushering each kid to their backpack as they all made their way to the car.

Callie took the seat furthest away from Lena in hopes to not talk to anyone.

"Where were you?" Mariana asked.

"Callie why were you being stupid?" Jude said.

Callie didn't say anything to either one of them. Jesus and Brandon remained quiet to Callie. When they pulled into the school parking lot each kid went to their class besides Callie who walked with Lena taking a seat on the couch. Neither one of them spoke Lena had no idea what to say.

Lena moved things around on the end of her desk pulling a chair up to make a little desk for Callie. "Callie I need you to sit right here and do your school work." She finally said pointing to the spot beside her. Callie's head hurt and she felt like crap regretting the alcohol she had consumed last night.

Grabbing her backpack Callie took a seat at the area. Lena pulled out Callie's work from yesterday placing it in front of Callie. The assignment was for Timothy's class. Each kid had to write about fear and what feared them most in life.

Callie began staring at her paper creating little doodle's here and there. The lack of effort didn't pass Lena so she decided to step in.

"Callie you need to do your work. You will not leave this office until your assignment is complete." Lena said.

Hearing those word's made Callie furious, she grabbed her pen and notebook before slamming Lena's office door. Once outside Callie ran onto the beach to a little spot far enough from the school and sat into the sand. The sand felt relaxing, and it was far enough away she knew Lena wouldn't find her.

This spot held one of the most important memories Callie could have. Her and Stef had been walking one night after Callie had a bad day and sat in the same spot on the beach, it's where she first called Stef mom. Callie grabbed her paper and began writing.

Lena walked outside her office and couldn't see Callie anywhere so she picked up her phone to call Stef.

 _Hey love everything ok? -Stef_  
 _Callie stormed out of my office and I can't find her. -Lena_  
 _"I'm on my way." -Stef._

Lena took a deep breathe heading into her office while Stef got into her car driving to Lena. It was Stef's day off. Stef drove quickly to the school going into Lena's office.

"What happened?" Stef asked noticing Callie's backpack still in the office.

"I told her to do her work and that she couldn't leave until it was done then she ran out of here, by the time I got outside I couldn't see her so I called you." Lena said worried.

Stef kissed Lena's forehead before walking towards the door. "I'll find her."

At this point Stef wasn't sure how she was feeling part of her was angry but the other part of her was hurting for her daughter. Stef searched around the school campus, she had no idea where to look, she didn't have her phone so she couldn't track her. She took a deep breath before looking over at the beach. Knowing it was a long shot and the chances weren't likely Stef walked over to the beach heading to the spot were Callie first called her mom.

Stef could see Callie in the distance and sighed in relief, she wasn't sure if she wanted to yell or comfort her or both.

Callie was finishing her assignment when she looked over and saw Stef quickly turning her head in hopes she hadn't seen her.

"Callie Adams-Foster get back to mama's office now!" She said sternly. Looking down at the notebook she noticed tear drop marks smudging the ink, she decided maybe it wasn't discipline that would do Callie good at this moment but comfort.

Stef took a seat beside Callie as they both looked out over the water in silence. Callie wanted to speak but she didn't know what to say, she wanted to run but it was to late tears began to fall onto her notebook. Quickly she wiped her eyes she didn't want Stef to see her cry she was trying to build her walls back up and knew Stef would break them down. For some reason she was the only one ever able to do that and get through to Callie.

Finally Stef broke the silence and looked down at Callie she knew she was crying and knew it was probably from the news.

"You know Callie I love you, but doing these things you have been doing is not ok. I want to help you but I need you to talk to me." Stef said placing her hand on Callie's back.

Callie took a deep breathe and knew the truth was going to come out but she didn't want to say it. Once again Stef broke the silence. "Are you working on school work?" She asked in hopes of getting Callie to speak. She hadn't spoken since yesterday.

Callie nodded her head looking at the notebook, Stef couldn't help but look herself. The print was tiny but the title stood out. 'FEAR'

"Can I see?" Stef asked wrapping her arm around Callie.

Callie hesitantly handed Stef the notebook, Stef kissed Callie's cheek holding her close to her side while she red.

 **FEAR**  
 _ **I don't have many fear's as I have already survived what most people fear. I have been beaten, and raped, basically just abused in every form, I have come close to death many times and it never even made me flinch or cry. There are many fears people have death, trauma, clowns, bugs but none of it phases me or breaks me. I don't cry and if I do people don't see it. One fear, I have one fear and that's losing people I love. I would be devestated if something happened to my brothers and sister and my mama. More than anything I fear losing my momma. I wish I could say it's just because of the cancer but it's not everyday I face that fear when she goes to work and I don't know if she will come home. I fear she will leave me or that she will send me away. Her telling me she has cancer has increased this fear I know she will fight and most likely survive, because she is stronger than anyone I know. However there is that chance, that chance I will lose my mommy and my best friend. She will go and not know how I feel about her. She will go and I won't have anyone that understand's me like she does because I am her "Mini me" as she says and I wouldn't want to be anyone else. I fear the chance of her not surviving will happen regaurdless of how low the chances of her dying are, after all I don't have the best luck and everything good get's taken from me. I fear losing her and who I would be without her. I fear never being able to see her or hug her again. She wouldn't be their to say goodnight or talk to me after a bad day. Never again would she be able to kiss my cheek or hold my hand, calm me from panic attacks and comfort me when I need her, or wake me up from nightmares and reassure me everything is ok. I fear not hearing her voice and her laugh or even her yelling when I mess up. I fear not being able to spend time with her or watch our favorite show's and movies together. I fear not having her sit by me at the table or make me feel safe. I fear something happening and her not being there to save me like every other time. I fear not waking up to her pancakes and sneaking drinks of her coffee when she's not looking. I fear not having the little moments I have with her when we go on walks and drives, go out to lunch or having someone to break down my walls when they come up. I fear not being able to go up to her and not be able to call her mom, momma, or mommy. I fear losing her, and not having all these small moments that build our relationship. I fear not being able to say her and I have a special bond and relationship that she doesn't have with the other kids. I fear her not being her to love me and me being here to miss her. I fear life without my mom because I need her and I always will. I have hope but so many fears, I need her to live and survive beat this cancer and be safe.**_

Stef read everyword soaking in every word written as she kissed Callie's cheek again this time letting her own tears fall. After a couple minutes to breathe and gather herself she decided to speak.

"My love I love you so much. These fears you shouldn't face alone, let me and mama be here for you so you don't face them alone. I am going to be ok.." Stef began to say before Callie interrupted talking quietly.

"I just love you momma." She said tears falling as she leaned over to Stef wrapping her arms around her.

Stef rubbed her back until she felt the tears slow down. "Let's go to mama's office and we can get your backpack and your assignments. I think you and I need to spend some time together just us!" Stef said. Stef would talk to Lena about how they will talk with her about her actions but right now she figured reassuring Callie was more important.

Callie and Stef were walking back to Lena's office when Callie stopped and grabbed Callie's hand as she stood there letting another tear fall. "Mama is gonna hate me."

"Cal she is not going to hate you, she loves you and so do I, me and you will go do something just us then Mama and I will talk to you about your behavior and the three of us together will decide what need's to be done."

Callie nodded as both ladies made their way back to Lena's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. The next chapter will contain quite a bit of Stef/Callie and some Lena/Callie.**

Stef gave Callie's hand a reassuring squeeze before opening the door resting her hand on Callie's back.

"CALLIE ADAMS-FOSTER..." Lena began before Stef gave her a look to stop shaking her head no.

Lena took a deep breath she was fed up with her daughter. "Where were you?"

Callie stood there in silence looking down at the floor she wanted to speak but couldn't she knew Lena was mad.

Stef broke into the silence rubbing Callie's back. "She was on the beach working on school work." She said.

"Callie please go sit on the couch why I talk with mama for a minute." Stef said kissing Callie's cheek as she walked away.

"Stef what's going on?" Lena asked with a whisper looking over at Callie.

"I am going to take Callie home so I can talk to her and hopefully get things straightened out. Then when you get back home, you, me and Callie all need to sit down and talk about punishment for the wrongful behavior" Stef said whispering in Lena's ear as she rested her hand on Lena's shoulder.

Lena gave Stef a confused look then looked at Callie. "Lena I am going to step outside for a minute and let you talk with her, ask her to see her English assignment it'll explain everything." Stef said looking at Callie. "Hey love come here."

Callie got up walking over to her moms Stef wrapped a arm around Callie why Lena stood in front of Callie. "I am going to step outside because mama and you need to talk. When you are done talking with mama we will head home." Stef said hugging Callie. Stef went to pull away from Callie noticing Callie wasn't letting go.

Stef half smiled grabbing Callie's hand. "I will be right outside my love talk to mama then we can go." She said before leaving the room.

Lena looked at Callie while trying to remain calm she was incredibly angry with her daughter. "What is going on with you Callie?"

Callie stood there for a minute before shrugging her shoulder's avoiding looking at Lena.

Lena was getting annoyed with the lack of answers. "Callie look at me when I am speaking to you and use your words." She said sternly.

Callie rolled her eyes before speaking "Nothing!" she said half yelling not realizing how much attitude she had put into saying that.

"Lose the attitude Callie Quinn and do not roll your eyes." Lena took a deep breath before speaking. "Mom said you were doing your English assignment, may I please see it?"

Callie stood there in silence looking at the notebook she hadn't even wanted Stef to read it. Callie shook her head no as she pulled the notebook closer to her causing

Lena to become even angrier. "I'm guessing you would like to add to the grounding?"

"Oh yes because that is exactly what the hell I want." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You know what Callie I'm done I can't do this right now, just get mom and go home then when you are done with your attitude we can talk again." Lena said pointing to the door.

"Whatever!" Callie screamed slamming the door. Lena was so lost in thought it was as if Callie was trying to pick a fight with her and Stef over anything and everything.

Stef grabbed Callie's arm after slamming the door and pulled her into a hug without saying anything. She figured she could deal with the attitude later.

Callie let tears fall as she broke down in Stef's arms. Using the wall she slid her and Callie down so they were sitting on the floor. As Callie wrapped her arms around

Stef so tightly she couldn't move she managed to get out a few words between cries. "Mommy you can't die"

Lena could here the noise from inside her office and decided to go check and make sure everything was ok. She had not expected to see her daughter crying so hard she couldn't breathe or to see Stef holding Callie in her arms. Lena stepped outside squatting down next to Callie setting her arm on her shoulder while she cried.

"Stef what's going on?" She asked concerned.

Stef kissed Callie's head before answering her wife. "I think we all need to talk at home."

Lena caught the urgency in Stef's voice and nodded. "I'll go grab my thing's and we can head home."

Stef nodded as she turned her full attention back to Callie. "Love let's go home and we can talk."

Callie nodded as she wiped her tears on Stef's shirt.

Stef stood up helping Callie get up before wrapping her arms around her kissing her temple. "I love you so so much."

Callie wrapped her arms around Stef. "I love you too."

Lena came out of the office with her purse and key's in hand. "Let me gives these to Brandon then we can leave.

Within 20 minutes they were on their way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who is consistently giving me feedback I greatly appreciate it. This chapter went a little bit of a different direction than what I intended it too.**

"Hey Cal why don't you go ahead and go inside?" Mom and I will be in in just a minute.

Callie looked back and forth at both moms before making her way to the porch swing. She knew she was grounded and had to be inside but the whether was beautiful. Callie relaxed into the chair as she laid down.

Stef turned off the ignition opening her door. "Stef wait" Lena said resting her hand on her wife's arm.

"Yes love?" Stef asked getting out of the car. Lena quickly got out of the car closing her door.

"What's going on?"

Stef took a deep breathe she wanted Callie to tell Lena. "She's just scared love." She said with a smile. Stef quickly kissed Lena's lips before walking towards the door with Lena right be hind her.

As the approached the door they noticed Callie laying on the porch swing she had a few tears rolling down her face. Stef's heart was breaking at how hard her daughter was taking.

Callie leaned over grabbing Stef's hand to pull her over closer to the swing "Mom.." She began before stopping.

"What is it baby?" Stef asked kneeling down beside Callie.

Lena stood there for a minute watching the two before heading inside to put her things down.

"I need you." Callie said slightly embarrassed about admitting it.

Stef kissed Callie's head before gently placing herself between the swing and Callie's head. Callie turned to her left side as she cuddled into her mom's lap facing her stomach.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on love?" Stef said combing her fingers through Callie's hair.

"I just need you." Callie said hiding her face into Stef's stomach. She didn't know why she admitted that she hadn't meant to.

Lena walked out and smiled as she watched her wife and daughter. Of all the kids watching the relationship Callie and Stef had warmed her heart.

"Cal mama's out here. I think you two need to talk." Stef said trying to get a look at Callie's face.

Callie nodded gripping Stef's shirt in her hand. Lena gently moved Callie's legs up before placing them on top of her.

"What's going on bug?" Lena asked patting Callie's leg.

"Nothing." Callie said, in hopes to avoid the conversation.

Lena looked over at Stef then to Callie. "Cal, honey please sit up." She asked patting Callie's leg.

Callie slowly sat up leaning against Stef who wrapped her arm around Callie.

"Now Callie, talk to me what's going on?" Lena asked.

Stef could feel Callie tense up at the question. It wasn't easy to get her open up, half the time you would have to read her to to know. When Callie didn't let out an answer Stef decided to take another approach. "Baby why don't you show mama your English assignment I know she would love to read it." Stef said giving Callie a small reassuring squeeze.

Callie nodded standing up from the swing walking to the car to grabbing her notebook. After shutting the door she took a deep breath looking down at her assignment and over to wear both moms were then back to her assignment as she let tears fall. Callie sat on the ground to the side of the car as her tears rained onto her notebook completely forgetting her moms were waiting for her.

Lena looked over and noticed Callie sitting against the car as she stood up. "Stef should I go check on her?" She asked.

Stef gave Lena a confused look before catching a glimpse of Callie. Her face was buried into the cover of her notebook as she sat on the ground.

"Why don't we both go?" Stef asked grabbing Lena's hand leaning over kissing her cheek.

Both ladies walked over to Callie taking a seat on each side of her. Within seconds Callie threw herself into Stef's arms as she broke down.

The three sat in silence as Callie cried, Stef couldn't help but let a few of her own tears fall.

"Callie baby look at me." Stef said rubbing Callie's back as she pulled her far enough back she could see her face as Lena scoot closer her hip touching Callie's.

Callie looked at Stef with tears falling down her cheek. "Talk to me."

Callie looked down shaking her head, having no idea what else to say.

Stef gently took Callie's notebook pulling Callie close. "Can I give this to mama to read?" She asked.

Hesitantly Callie nodded her head wrapping her arms around Stef as she handed the notebook to Lena.

"Why don't we go inside so mama can read?" Stef suggested relieved when Callie nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Why don't we go inside so mama can read?" Stef suggested relieved when Callie nodded in agreement and stood up.

Lena began walking to the door with her wife and daughter following close behind. Once approaching the door Callie grabbed Stef's hand as she stood still causing Stef to be pulled back.

"Love what's the matter?" Stef asked looking at Callie as she stood in silence for a moment.

"It's just... never mind." She said trying to brush it off as if she didn't say anything.

"Tell me. We are not going inside until you tell me." Stef said softly as she blocked the entrance to the door.

"What if this is the last time I get to walk through the door with you?" She said letting a single tear fall.

"Oh baby" Stef said pulling Callie into a hug. "I love you, and how about right now I walk you through this door and we go talk with mama because I think there is a lot of things you need to hear yes?"

Callie nodded her head as she grabbed Stef's hand again walking into the house.

Lena walked into the living room taking a seat at the end of the couch while Stef took a seat at the other end of the couch and Callie sat in the middle. The room sat in silence as Lena read the assignment. Halfway through Lena reading Callie turned to look at Stef before looking at the floor. She couldn't stop starring at her mom and she was hoping she wouldn't notice that.

Stef placed her hand on Callie's back as Lena continue reading tears now falling down her face she hadn't noticed how bad Callie was hurting. Lena set the notebook on the coffee table before shifting herself so she was sitting up more.

"Callie, why didn't you tell us?" Lena asked placing her hand on Callie's shoulder.

Callie felt her anger rise at the question she had wanted to avoid. She didn't want to have to explain herself and say why she was feeling that or why she didn't come to them.

Callie stood up off the couch running to her room slamming her door. Both ladies thought for a second if they should give Callie her space.

Callie was furious and wanted to run or punch a wall but knew she couldn't without thinking Callie took each framed photo she had in sight throwing it at the wall before throwing herself onto her bed screaming before completely losing it. "SHIT!"


	8. Chapter 8

Stef and Lena heard a scream, both taking off for the stairs. Lena slowly opened the door gasping when she saw the broken glass everywhere. Stef instantly ran over to Callie carefully stepping over the broken glass. "Love I need you to talk to me now." She said in a stern but comforting voice.

Callie cried into her mattress causing her voice to be muffled. "I'm sorry."

Lena walked over to Callie resting her hand on her back. "Stef can I have a minute with Callie please?"

Stef nodded as she tried to stand up from the bed before Callie's hand pulled her back. "Momma please don't go."

Stef looked over at Lena for a second not knowing what to do before Lena gave her a smile telling her it's fine. "Callie why did do this?" Lena asked softly.

Callie sat up on the bed as she wiped her face looking at Stef then Lena standing up from the bed walking to the hallway, Both moms quickly stood up following her as Callie sat on the top of the stairs.

"Callie we don't walk away. You can be angry and upset, but we never walk away." Lena said sitting beside Callie.

"Do you know how much I hate that question right now?" Callie asked a little harshly walking outside to sit on the porch swing. The fresh air felt good as she breathed it in.

"Lena why don't you let me go talk to Callie for a minute? Just give me 5 minute's with her." Stef said kissing Lena's cheek.

Lena nodded as she went to sit in the kitchen thinking of what to say while Stef took a seat beside Callie. "Talk to me."

Callie sighed before looking at Stef. She wanted a hug but couldn't ask she couldn't bring herself to after what just happened.

"Come here." Stef said holding her arms out as Callie rested her head against her. "Now talk to me." She said kissing her head.

Callie took a deep breath, she needed it if she was going to get through answering question. "I got mad. Mama asked me why and I got mad. I wanted to run but I couldn't. I wanted to punch something but I couldn't." She explained.

Stef looked at Callie and hugged her. "Love that isn't how we handle things you know that."

Lena walked out to the swing taking a seat on the oppsite side of Callie from where Stef was sitting as she spoke. "You know I love you right?"

Callie nodded looking at the ground. "I love you too mama."

Lena smiled and kissed Callie's cheek before Stef spoke you. "I think it's time to talk."

Callie sighed it was over and had to face this conversation, she wrapped her arms around Stef as she rested her head on her chest listening to her heart beat.

Stef was surprised by Callie's sudden grip but smiled knowing it meant she wasn't going to run. Stef tightened her arms around Callie giving her a reassuring squeeze while Lena spoke.

"Callie how you feel those fears you have are normal but how to handle them, is not. We love you and we want to help you through this." Lena said.

Callie sat up from laying into Stef looking at Lena while Stef grabbed Callie's hand. "Normal? Please tell me how any of this is normal. How is it normal that my mom has cancer? How is it normal I get to lose my mom. How is it normal that my mom has to go through this? How is anything normal?" She questioned before taking her position back into Stef's embrace.

"Callie that's not what I meant. You are not going to lose mom, she is going to have the cancer taken out." Lena said trying not to get into to much detail.

Stef looked down at Callie kissing her head. "Mama is right you know I am going to have the cancer taken out so I can be here." She said running her hand up and down Callie's arm.

"What if the surgery goes wrong? What if they don't get all the cancer or it comes back?" Callie questioned with tears welling up in her eyes.

Stef positioned Callie so she could look in her eyes. "I am going to be fine love, Everything is going to turn out fine. I am going to come home from the hospital after my surgery and we are going to walk through the door together."

Callie nodded more than anything she wanted her mom to be ok. "Mom, there is always a chance something can happen, and if.. if.." Callie started as tears fell soaking through Stef's shirt. "If you die.. This house won't feel like home.. I need you mommy."

Lena looked down at Callie resting her hand on her shoulder. Stef had let a tear fall.  
"Callie mom is not going to die, she is going to be ok, and you will see that. In two days mom will have her cancer taken out and she will be ok." Lena's eyes got wide as she hadn't realized how much information she just said. They hhad agreed on not saying anything until she was out of surgery.

Callie shot up from Stef's embrace looking at Stef. "Why didn't you tell me? You were going to leave me without even saying goodbye?" She question as more tears fell, not sure if she was more angry or upset.

"Stef I'm gonna give you guys a minute." Lena said walking into the house to pour them each a glass of wine.

"Callie I didn't want you to worry anymore than you are. Why would I say goodbye?" Stef questioned looking at Callie knowing her answer.

Stef thought for a minute before speaking not sure how she felt saying what she was going to say. "Look baby, you trust me right?" She asked looking into Callie's eyes.

Callie wiped her tears cuddling into Stef she needed the comfort of her mom. "More than anything!"

Stef combed her fingers through Callie's hair. "So trust me babe I am going to be alright."

Callie nodded grabbing a handful of Stef's shirt as Lena walked out waiting by the door. "I love you mom more than anything."

Stef smiled as she looked at her wife who was holding a glass of wine for her. "I love you too baby."

Callie smiled before frowning as she looked up at Stef. "I hope that's not the last time I hear you tell me that." She said before looking down.

Stef wrapped Callie into a tight hug before signaling Lena to come over. "It wont be."

Lena smiled as she sat beside the two handing Stef her glass of wine.

"I'll drink that for you." Callie said half joking reaching for the glass before Stef bypassed Callie's reach putting the drink to her lips.

"Oh you wish."

The three were sitting their when the kids pulled up in the car from school.

"Well good afternoon my sweet children you are home late." Stef said smiling at her children.

"Yeah we all had to stay after." Brandon said walking inside.

"What's for dinner?" Jesus asked. "I'm starving."

Lena smiled at the question. "Well I was thinking we could order pizza tonight."

Jesus smiled heading inside as Jude approached them. "Callie are you ok?"

Lena looked over at a sleeping Callie before answering. "Callie is ok bub, she just wasn't feeling well."

Stef had seen each kid walk through the door when she remembered all the glass. "Lena the glass." She said quietly.

"I'll get it, your a little busy." Lena said point at Callie making Stef realize Callie was asleep.

Stef sat with Callie on the bench for a couple hours before Callie finally woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night everyone was asleep when Callie woke up from a bad dream. Looking around the room she decided to head down stairs stopping when she saw both moms asleep. Quickly Callie decided to go wake Stef so she could see she was ok.

"Mom.." Callie whispered lightly shaking her.

"What's up baby?" She asked opening her eyes.

Callie stood quiet embarassed to ask if she could sleep in her bed. Stef read Callie's face and decided she would ask. "Why don't you come snuggle with mama and I?" She asked lifting the covers in the middle of her bed.

Callie climbed into the middle of the bed causing Lena to wake up and look at the time. 2:30am

Lena turned to Stef letting out a small smile. Callie turned over to her side lightly pushing Stef's shoulder.

"Mom.. Can I uh... talk to you?" Callie asked shyly.

"Of course that should never be a question." Stef said sitting up in her bed. "What's on your mind love?"

Callie sat up crossing her legs looking down at the mattress. "I had a bad dream that you..." she paused. "died."

Stef pulled Callie into her arms. "It's just a dream love I am here and I am alive."

Without another word they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Lena's alarm went off the next morning waking both her and Stef why Callie remained asleep.

"Lena" Stef whispered as Lena stood up.

"Good morning babe." She said walking over kissing Stef.

"Can I keep her home today? I think she needs the rest and a break."

Lena nodded before changing and getting ready for work. Stef slid her arm out from under Callie and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

After breakfast the kids headed to the car while Lena said goodbye to Stef.

"Hey Stef, will you please let me know later how Callie is doing later?" Lena asked kissing her wife. Stef deepened the kiss and pulled Lena closer setting her hand on her lower back. Lena smiled in the kiss before pulling away. "I got to get to work babe. Tonight." Lena said with a wink.

Lena headed out the door to take the kids to school, as Stef started cleaning up the kitchen when Callie came down the stairs.

"Morning my love." Stef said as she began washing the dished.

"Good morning." Callie said with a yawn as she snuck a drink of Stef's coffee.

Stef turned to look at Callie as she slowly moved the cup down to the table giving Stef a innocent smile making her laugh.

"You can have my coffee if you help me with the dishes." Stef said walking back to the sink as Callie made her way over. As Callie started drying the last dish she sighed looking over at Stef then placing the dish away.

"What is it love?" Stef asked leaving Callie confused. She didn't thing thing Stef had noticed. "Huh?"

Stef took a seat at the chair in the kitchen patting the chair next to her for Callie to take a seat. "Sit love. Tell me."

Callie took her seat realizing Stef had noticed. Stef grabbed Callie's hand as her daughter spoke. "It's just that.. We switch of dishes as a chore and anything it's my night me and you do them together. What if we don't get to do them together anymore?"

Stef squeezed Callie's hand. "Love that won't be the last time after my surgery I will take a couple days to recover then we will be back to doing them again." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Mom that's not the only thing.. Every morning I sneak some of your coffee when you aren't looking, and I know it sounds silly but if something happens it's the little things I would miss the most." Callie said pulling Stef to the couch. "I need you."

Stef sat next to Callie on the couch as she grabbed her note book. "Mom I have to add some things." Callie said flipping the book open as she began writing onto her homework.

 **FEAR**  
 **I don't have many fear's as I have already survived what most people fear. I have been beaten, and raped, basically just abused in every form, I have come close to death many times and it never even made me flinch or cry. There are many fears people have death, trauma, clowns, bugs but none of it phases me or breaks me. I don't cry and if I do people don't see it. One fear, I have one fear and that's losing people I love. I would be devestated if something happened to my brothers and sister and my mama. More than anything I fear losing my momma. I wish I could say it's just because of the cancer but it's not everyday I face that fear when she goes to work and I don't know if she will come home. I fear she will leave me or that she will send me away. Her telling me she has cancer has increased this fear I know she will fight and most likely survive, because she is stronger than anyone I know. However there is that chance, that chance I will lose my mommy and my best friend. She will go and not know how I feel about her. She will go and I won't have anyone that understand's me like she does because I am her "Mini me" as she says and I wouldn't want to be anyone else. I fear the chance of her not surviving will happen regaurdless of how low the chances of her dying are, after all I don't have the best luck and everything good get's taken from me. I fear losing her and who I would be without her. I fear never being able to see her or hug her again. She wouldn't be their to say goodnight or talk to me after a bad day. Never again would she be able to kiss my cheek or hold my hand, calm me from panic attacks and comfort me when I need her, or wake me up from nightmares and reassure me everything is ok. I fear not hearing her voice and her laugh or even her yelling when I mess up. I fear not being able to spend time with her or watch our favorite show's and movies together. I fear not having her sit by me at the table or make me feel safe. I fear something happening and her not being there to save me like every other time. I fear not waking up to her pancakes and sneaking drinks of her coffee when she's not looking. I fear not having the little moments I have with her when we go on walks and drives, go out to lunch or having someone to break down my walls when they come up. I fear not being able to go up to her and not be able to call her mom, momma, or mommy. I fear losing her, and not having all these small moments that build our relationship. I fear not being able to say her and I have a special bond and relationship that she doesn't have with the other kids. I fear her not being her to love me and me being here to miss her. I fear life without my mom because I need her and I always will. I have hope but so many fears, I need her to live and survive beat this cancer and be safe.**

 **I fear the things I would miss like having her help me with the dishes, and driving me to and from places, us getting our favorite milkshakes on the way home and throwing the cups in the outside trash so mama wouldn't know we had them before dinner. Sneaking drinks of her coffee every morning and hoping she doesn't notice. I would miss her hugs and her kissing me on the cheek. I fear not being able to climb into her bed between mama and her when I want or need too. I fear not being able to sit next to her while watching family movies or stealing her monopoly money when we play family games. I fear the house not feeling like home because home is where she is. I fear missing her bringing my laundry into my room and complaining when she tells me to put it away. I fear her not being able to teach me how to drive. I fear not hearing her say good morning and good night, or waking me up in the morning for school. I fear the pain that would hit me if she wasn't here. I fear the emptiness I would feel because my momma has been everything to me since the day I realized she cared and wasn't giving up. I fear not being wanted anymore if my moms die, I'll be put back in the system and my mom wouldn't be able to protect me and make me feel safe.**

Callie handed the notebook to Stef "Here momma I added to it, even though it will never be finished because the amount of things I fear with losing you is endless." Tear's started rolling down here face as she cuddled up to her mom and Stef read what Callie had written.

"Oh love." She said letting a tear of her own fall. "Do you want to know something?" She asked kissing Callie's head.

Callie nodded her head as she looked up at Stef. "All these thing's you wrote that you fear, I fear not having in a few years when you go to college and then when you have a family of your own. All these things you fear I would miss. I love every one of my kids but you will always have a special place in my heart love, if anything ever happened to me you wouldn't be back in the system mama loves you very very much. If anything were to ever happen to me I know you would take care of mama and I know this because you are my mini me, we are so alike."

Callie smiled but she was scared that this was the last day she would have with her mom she couldn't help but not fully believe what she was being told. "Hey mom."

Stef kissed Callie's head again before speaking. "What is it baby?"

"Do you think we could do all our favorite things today? Then tonight play a family game and watch a movie?"

Stef smiled "Of course we can. However you better be prepared to get your butt beat at monopoly now that I know you steal my money." She said making Callie laugh. "Now we both need to get dressed because its already 9AM."

Stef changed and got ready heading down stairs to text Lena while she waited for Callie.

 _ **Hey my love, Callie is doing alright. I am taking her out to have a day doing whatever it is she wants to do. Family game and movie tonight after dinner so be ready to lose. I love you. -Stef**_

 _ **Glad she is doing alright you guys have fun, you both need this. Game and a movie? Remember the kids have school tomorrow. I love you babe. XOXO -Lena**_

Stef looked up from her phone to see Callie walk down the stairs. "And what would you like to do first today my love?"

Callie thought for a second before sitting beside Stef. "Can we go have a early lunch with mama?"

Stef smiled as she stood up grabbing her keys. "I think mama would love that. What do you want to bring for lunch?"

Callie walked to the door as she thought finally settling on something. "In n out but we have to wait to get our milkshakes till later."

Stef gently pushed Callie out the door following her to the car. "I think that's a great idea. Well as long as mama doesn't catch us with our milkshakes." She said with a wink starting the car.

Callie laughed a little bit as they drove off going through the drive-threw grabbing their food as they headed to the school. Stef pulled into the parking, both getting out of the car. Callie and Stef walked to Lena's office one arm wrapped around Callie.

"Mom can you hold the food for a second I want to go in really quick before we surprise her." Callie said handing the food to Stef.

Stef grabbed the food as she gave a Callie a confused look before she slowly opened the office door. "Mama?"

Lena smiled and stood up as Callie ran over to her wrapping her arms around her to Lena's surprise. "Mama I'm sorry for being mean I love you." Callie said.

Lena held Callie in a hug before speaking. "I love you too slug-a-bug."

Callie smiled before pulling away. "Mom and I wanted to come have lunch with you."

Lena looked up and saw Stef walk in with in n out. Stef sat the food on Lena's desk giving her a quick kiss. "This was Callie's idea."

Lena walked over kissing Callie on the cheek "This just made my day."

Callie smiled as she ate her lunch. Most of the lunch Callie remained quiet but neither mom pushed her to really talk much. After lunch Stef collected all the trash to throw it away. "Mom?" Callie asked looking up at Stef.

"What is it love?" Stef asked turning her attention to Callie.

"Could we go for a walk on the beach? And go sit at the spot on the beach where I first called you mom?" Callie asked.

Stef nodded her head. "Is that a rhetorical question? You know I would love that." She smiled.

Callie stood up before hugging Lena waiting anxiously by the door for Stef.

Stef quickly said goodbye to Lena before heading out the door holding the school door open for Callie. "You made mama's day."

Callie smiled as they walked the beach until clouds started covering the sky and Stef grabbed her daughters hand. "We better go get our milkshakes!"

Both ladies headed off to get their milkshakes why Lena made dinner. She figured a simple dinner would be best so she whipped up some spaghetti.

Callie and Lena arrived at home sneaking over to the trash can to toss their cups before heading to the door before heading inside.

Lena looked over at the two ladies smiling. "Where have you guys been? Dinner is done."

Stef looked at Callie and winked before speaking. "We went for a drive."

Everyone gathered at the table to eat. After everyone was done they all headed up stairs to put on their pajamas then gathered at the table to play Monopoly.

Throughout the game Callie would reach over and sneak some of Stef's money. She had seem Callie sneak the money but decided to pretend she hadn't seen it.

"I won!" Lena yelled teasing Stef, games were always a competition between them.

"I have a question." Mariana said looking at Stef.

Stef looked at Mariana noticing the seriousness in her voice. "And what would that be?"

Mariana looked down hesitantly before asking the question. "What if you die during surgery tomorrow?"

Stef took a deep breath before looking at Callie, her eyes were wide and welling with tears as she stood up from the table running outside to sit on the swing as she cried.

"Lena." Stef said asking her for help. Lena caught what Stef was asking and nodded her head. "I will go check on Callie, you explain the surgery and the fact you are going to live."

Lena began walking to the door when Jude stopped her just before pushing the door open. "Mama I am worried about Callie she is acting weird and I mean even weirder than when our mom died. She had destroyed her room but that was probably the worse thing she did until we got into foster homes." He explained.

Suddenly it had hit Lena Callie throwing the things in her room wasn't random it was how she had dealt with losing her mom. "Callie will be ok bub let me go talk to her." Lena headed out the door taking a seat beside Callie as she wiped her tears.

"Mom is going to be ok baby. She will come out of surgery, maybe stay in the hospital a couple nights then she will be at home." Lena said resting her hand on Callie's knee. "She will be sore for a while and need plenty of rest but she will be ok." Lena added.

Callie nodded looking at Lena. "There is still that chance." Callie said softly her voice filled with emotion.

"You are right there is a chance, there is always a chance of stuff but the chances are greater of her surviving which I know she will." She said as she got comfortable into the seat.

"Kid's go set up the movie." Stef said walking outside to Callie and Lena.

"I know that question had to be hard to hear but love I will be just fine." Stef said hoping she was right.

Callie nodded looking at the ground before Lena spoke. "You know baby we still have that movie to watch and mom and I would love to have our movie buddy on the couch with us."

Callie half smiled sitting up a little bit.

"Lena you know what Callie needs?" Stef asked as Lena smiled.

"I do." She said holding out their arms squishing Callie between them before yelling. "A mama sandwich!"

Callie laughed in her moms embrace. Stef and Lena smiled hearing Callie's laugh. "Now lets go because I need my movie cuddle buddy." Stef said pulling Callie up from the swing.

Everyone sat and watched the movie, by the end of the movie the kids were ready for bed. Stef and Callie had fallen asleep cuddled up with each other. Lena tossed a blanket over the two before heading upstairs, as much as she wanted to sleep with her wife she didn't want to wake either one of them. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Stef woke up the next morning and carefully got up off the couch carefully laying Callie down. It was 5am and everyone would still be sleeping for another hour. Stef walked into her bedroom crawling in bed with Lena kissing her neck causing Lena to wake up. "I'm sorry I didn't sleep with you last night love." Stef said.

Lena flipped over to her back pulling Stef into a kiss. "That's alright love I just didn't want to risk waking our daughter in the process of waking you. But... now that your here I want to cuddle." She said cuddling into Stef as the two fell back to sleep until they were woken by Lena's alarm.

Lena and Stef got up out of bed. Stef made her way to the kitchen while Lena woke up the kids.

"Callie honey it's time to get up and ready for school." Lena said waking Callie as all the other kids got ready.

Callie groaned as she sat up. "I'm awake but I'm not going." She said crossing her arms.

"Callie you are going to school you missed yesterday now go get dressed." Lena said pointing up the stairs.

Callie got up off the couch as she made her way up the stairs getting ready for the day before heading down the stairs to eat breakfast. After everyone was finished besides Stef who couldn't have anything prior to surgery each kid grabbed their bags going to the car besides Callie who remained sitting in her chair.

"Callie go to school now!" Lena said sternly pointing to the door.

"I told you I'm not going I am going with you and mom." She said crossing her arms.

Stef cam up behing Callie kissing her head. "Lena can I talk to you a minute?" Stef said heading into the living room where Lena followed.

"I don't think we should send her to school today. Without you their to watch her in your office for her in school suspention they will send her to someone else and I don't think she can take that right now. She hasn't been making the best decisions and I would rather us be able to watch her especially today. You saw how she acted when she found out about this news." Stef said quietly looking into the kitchen at Callie who was messing with her moms phone.

"Stef she is going to fall far behind if we keep letting her stay home." Lena said.

"So we work with her, we get her caught up but honestly she wouldn't get work done today anyhow." Stef defended.

Lena nodded before heading to the kitchen. "Callie mom and I talked and you may stay home today but you will need to work on school work." Lena said as Callie continued swiping her finger across the screen of Stef's phone.

"What are you doing sweets? and how did you figure out my passcode?" She asked looking down at the screen.

"I will do school work mama, and mom I am just looking at your pictures. Ohh and your passcode wasn't hard to figure out 0411 is the date I first called you mom. You told me it was one of the best moments of your life so it really wasn't difficult." Callie said handing the phone to Stef.

"You remember the date?" Lena asked surprised she hadn't remembered any of the dates her kids first called her mama.

"Of course I remember the date I will always remember that day like it was yesterday." Stef said sliding her phone into her pocket.

"Do you remember the dates of the other kids?" Lena questioned looking at Callie then Stef.

"I only remember Callie's" Stef said a little worried of Lena's reaction to that.

"I remember that day too." Callie said smiling as she put her shoes on.

Callie, Stef and Lena all drove to the hospital walking in together. Callie stopped right outside the door looking through the doors. Stef looked over and saw that Callie had quite walking. "It's okay love." Stef said holding her hand out for Callie's.

Callie took her hand as they made their way up to the desk. "Callie honey why don't you come sit down with me and we can let mom check in?" Lena said.

Callie tightened her grip on Stef's hand. "I can't" She said with tears welling up.

"Callie baby go sit down with mama." Stef said kissing her forehead.

"I can't!" Callie argued.

Lena and Stef looked at each other confused turning back to Callie. "Can you tell me why?" Lena asked.

Callie looked doen at her hand thet was in Stef's. "Because if I let go of moms hand I might not get the chance to hold it again." Callie said as a lady walked up to the desk.

Stef turned her attention to the lady allowing Callie to stay.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked taking a seat at her computer.

"I have a appointment this morning for Stefanie Adams-Foster" She said.

The lady gave a polite smile before checking her in and handing her some paperwork. "Go ahead and fill this out and when the doctor calls you back he will collect it."

"Thank you" Stef smiled grabbing the papers. With every step they took towards the waiting room Callie would get closer and closer to Stef till she was almost walking in front of her.

"Callie it's alright." Stef said as they took a seat in the waiting room.

Callie leaned over in her chair laying her head on Stef's shoulder while holding her hand. "I'm scared mom."

Lena took a seat next to Stef placing her hand on her knee while Stef looked over the paperwork. "Callie baby I need my hand to fill out these papers." Stef said lightly tugging at her hand.

Callie hesitantly let go to let Stef fill out her papers as she sat there in silence watching. Callie reached over grabbing Stef's phone from from her front pocket.

"What are you doing love?" Stef giggled as she watched Callie.

"I need your phone since mine got taken away." Callie said entering the passcode.

Stef shrugged it off and continued with the papers before setting them on the ground to wait for the doctor.

"Mama?" Callie asked leaning over Stef handing Lena Stef's phone.

"Yes bug?" Lena asked taking the phone from Callie.

"Can you take a picture of me and mom?" She asked sitting back in her chair.

"If mom is ok with getting her picture taken." Lena said looking to Stef.

"Mom?" Callie asked looking at Stef.

Stef smiled looking at Callie. "Of course I will baby."

Lena pulled up the camera standing up. Stef grabbed Callie's hand pulling her to sit in her lap as she wrapped her arms around Callie kissing her cheek. Lena captured the picture just before the doctor walked out.

"Stefanie Adams-Foster" He called as Stef stood up. Callie grabbed a hold of Stef's hand as they headed back to a room. The doctor led Stef along with Lena and Stef to the room.  
"They will be in to check your vitals in a few minutes then we will take you up to pre-op."

Stef gave the doctor a polite smile as he left the room.

"Mom... I keep hoping this is all just a really bad dream." Callie said as tears ran down her face.

Stef wiped Callie's tears kissing her head. "It's a couple hours love then you can come see me."

After a couple minutes the nurse came in and began taking Stef's vitals.

"Alright ma'am, I'm affraid at this time we would have to ask your family to wait in the waiting room as we are going to take you up to prep you for surgery." The nurse said.

Stef stood up giving Lena a hug and kiss before pulling Callie into a hug kissing her on the head. "I will be ok love. Mama will bring you to see me after I get out of surgery." Callie tightened her grip around Stef as she began to cry. "Momma what if this is the last time I see you?"

Stef rubbed Callie's back while hugging her. "Baby you will see me in a few hours."

The nurse had come back in to set her IV tray and a gown.

Stef looked over at the nurse as she held her daughter in a hug. "Would it be ok if I walked my family back to the waiting room?"

The nurse looked over and saw Callie crying while Stef held her. "Yes just make it quick." She said leaving the room.

Stef held Callie's hand and Lena's walking them to the waiting room where she gave Lena another kiss, and kissing Callie's head again. "I need to go but I will see you soon." Stef said trying to pull away from Callie's grip.

"Momma no, I need you." Callie cried as Lena pulled her back. Stef went back into the room just before Callie threw herself down to the ground crying.

Lena kneeled down beside Callie expecting her to pull away surprised when Callie threw herself into her arms crying into her chest.

"Shhhh Callie mom is ok." Lena said rubbing her back. "Come sit on the chair with me love."

Lena helped Callie up leading them to a double chair where Callie cuddled up to Lena still crying, where she held her daughter till she fell asleep. After a few hours all the kid's had shown up to the hospital waiting in the ER. Not to long after a surgeon stepped out to fill in the family on Stef.

"Adam-Foster" He said loudly.

Lena carefully stood up waking Callie in the process as she approached the doctor. Callie ran over beside Lena as the surgeon spoke.

"Stefanie is out of surgery and currently in post- op, the surgery went well. She will be allowed visitors tomorrow as she is not awake yet and usually people are to weak and sore to feel like having visitors. We will allow you to go in for a few minutes and to bring her anything she may need."

"Thank you very much." Lena said before looking at Callie who had tears falling down her face. The doctor walked away as Callie turned to Lena. "I dont get to see mom? What if she doesn't wake up?" Callie asked.

Lena pulled Callie into a hug answering her questions. "She will wake up baby it's normal for her to not be awake yet. You will get to see her tomorrow and maybe she will be able to come home."

All the kids came running over to Lena when they saw how worried Callie looked. "Is mom ok?" Brandon asked.

"Yes baby mom is ok the surgery went well." Everyone sighed in relief.

Callie walked over to the bathroom allowing Lena to talk to the other kids.

While Callie was in the bathroom the doctor came out to see Lena again.

"Is everything alright?" Lena asked a little nervous.

The doctor gave a reassuring smile before speaking. "Everything is great she woke up pretty quickly and the first thing she said is she wants to see her family so we will allow everyone to visit for a few minutes if you'd like to follow me."

The kids followed the doctor while Lena waited for Callie. After Callie came out of the bathroom Callie took a seat beside her. "I need to see mom."

Lena stood up grabbing Callie's hand. "The doctor said you can we just have to wait for your brothers and sister to come out."

Lena could see Callie was hurt that she was last to see her.

After about 10 minutes each kid came out. "Mama, mom is asking for you." Mariana said. Lena and Callie made their way tinto the room. Callie stepped into the room running over to Stef gently hugging her.

"Hello my loves." Stef said as she kissed Lena.

Lena took a seat on the bed while Callie stood by Stef's head. "How are you feeling?" Lena asked.

Stef grabbed Callie's wrist pulling her to kiss her cheek. "Good now that I got to see my family."

They spent the rest of the visit talking. "Mom?" Callie asked just before they were getting ready to leave.

"Yes baby?" Stef said grabbing her phone from Lena.

"Can I stay here and we can watch out favorite movie together?" Callie asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I wish baby but the hospital wouldn't let us. I am sure mama will watch it with you tonight though." Stef said looking at Lena.

"That I will, and mom can video call you tonight too." Lena said ushering Callie to the door.

Everyone made their way out of the hospital and back home. After dinner and showers everyone went to lay in their beds.

Callie went and climbed into Stef's side of the bed. "Mama can I sleep in here please?" Callie asked cuddling into her moms pillow that smelf like her shampoo. "And can we video call mom?"

Lena pulled out her phone dialing Stef's number to facetime. "The answer to both questions are yes."

Stef answered the facetime call after a few rings. "Hello."

"Hey Stef our daughter here wanted to say goodnight." Lena said handing the phone to Stef.

"Hey mom I just wanted to say I love you."

"I love you too baby. Is mama watching our movie with you?" Stef asked as Callie handed the phone to Lena.

"Of course as soon as I know what movie it is." Lena said looking at Callie as they both answered at the same time. "Meet the Fockers."

"I should've known" Lena said rolling her eyes as Callie pulled up the movie on Lena's laptop.

"Well I am going to geet some rest. I love you." Stef said before hanging up the phone.

Callie and Lena watched the movie quietly until Callie spoke up. "Mama don't you think Pam Focker looks like mom?"

Lena smiled as she looked at the character. "They do, that's funny." Lena said as they finished the last of the movie in silence.

As they were drifting off to sleep Callie got to thinking of the hospital. "Mama." Callie said pushing Lena a bit.

"What's wrong baby?" Lena asked pulling Callie into her arms.

"I was just thinking.. Why didn't mom say she loves me before going back to surgery?" Callie asked as her eyes welled up with tears.

 **For those who haven't seen it or didn't get the reference Teri Polo play's Pam Focker in Meet the Focker's. This story with have 1 or 2 more chapters until it is complete.**


End file.
